five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ravaged's
The Ravaged Animatronics Are Very Beaten-Up and Burnt Versions of The Old Animatronics Springtrap: Springtrap is Very Beaten and Burnt, He Survived The Fire. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand, Left Lower-Leg, Both Thighs and Lower-Half of His Left Ear. His Right Eye is Broken, Making It Black With a White Pupil. The Rest of His Right Ear and His Right Forearm and Hand is Missing. He is Also Missing The Top Half of His Left Ear. His Only Eye Has a Angry Look, Pieces of His Flesh Pieces of Visible Fredbear: He is Still Missing His Left Ear and Covered in Holes. He is Now Missing The Suit on His Left Foot, Left Hand and Right Ear. He is Missing a Little Bit of The Left Side of His Mask. His Left Eye and Right Hand is Also Missing Chica: She Looks Like Her Old Counterpart, She is Missing The Suit on Her Lower-Legs, Feet, Most of Her Torso, Top Half of Her Mask and Right Upper-Arm, She is Missing Her Arms Except Right Upper-Arm. She Looks Very Damaged Bonnie: He Also Looks Like His Old Counterpart, He is Still Missing His Face and Left Arm. He is Now Missing His Right Arm, Top Half of Both Ears and The Suit on a Little Bit of His Torso and Feet. He Looks Very Damaged Foxy: He Also Looks Like His Old Counterpart, He is Missing The Suit on His Right Ear and His Mask Except Lower Jaw and Neck. His Hook and Endoskeleton is Very Rusty and His Left Thigh and Left Forearm is Now Also Missing It's Suit. He Looks Very Damaged Freddy: He Also Looks Like His Old Counterpart. He is Missing His Arms, Most of His Top-Hat and A Little Bit of The Left Side of His Mask. He is Also Missing The Suit on His Feet and Lower Jaw. He Looks Very Damaged Toy Freddy: He is Missing His Left Hand, Left Ear and Left Eye. He is Missing Most of His Face and Upper Jaw. His Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil. She Has a Few Small Rips on His Torso and Legs Toy Bonnie: He is Missing The Suit on His Upper-Arms, Left Forearm, Right Lower-Leg and His Ears. His Eyes Look Damaged, His Torso Has a Massive Rips and He is Missing His Left Leg Below Half-Way of The Lower-Leg Toy Chica: She is Missing Her Arms, She is Missing a Huge Portion of Her Mask and Beak. Her Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil and She Has Rips on Her Torso and Legs. Her Stray Feathers are Also a Little Broken Mangle: She is Now Missing Her Lower Jaw. Her Left Ear is Missing It's Suit and Her Endoskeleton's Head Has It's Only Eye Slighty Cracked. She is Very Dusty and Moldy Cupcake: This is Old Chica's Cupcake. It Looks The FNAF 1 Cupcake But Heavily Broken. He is Missing His Left Eye and Is Covered in Rips. He is Also Very Dusty and Rusty With a Tilted Candle and a Glowing Pupil